


The 14:05 From Vilnius

by postjentacular



Series: Drarropoly 2.0 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Draco's carefully planned travel goes all Potter-shaped.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2.0 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548979
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	The 14:05 From Vilnius

Harry's afternoon wank – in his locked and warded office, and, yes, he would clean up after himself, thank you very much – was interrupted with a preternatural crack.

"What the hell‽" Malfoy shrieked, raising his gaze ceilingward as the former-Portkey-now-hairbrush landed with a soft thump on the thick cream carpet .

"I think that's my line,” Harry said from one of his plush visitors' chairs, with a tone of much less surprise. A gentleman never wanks in his own office chair, do it once and the seal would be broken; he'd never get any work done.

Malfoy glowered, then deliberately lowered his stare to Harry's forehead, and not an inch lower.

"You just appeared in my _locked and warded_ office uninvited, hardly my fault if you don't like what you see. Besides, aren't you supposed to be in Vilnius for another two days?"

Malfoy shot another scowl, Harry returned the gesture with a smirk and a pump of his wrist, before Malfoy made a sound of distaste and returned his gaze to the ceiling. "I didn't expect the Head Auror would be tossing one off in his office on a Wednesday afternoon. I wasn't supposed to land here. The cretin at the Lithuanian Portkey Office must've coded it wrong, I knew he looked like he'd had a couple of _Krupnikas_ at lunch. It was meant to drop me outside Jenkins' office just after two." Give Malfoy an inch of power and suddenly he's too good for the designated Ministry Apparition Points.

"Jenkins? Marjorie Jenkins? DMLE Secretary? A hundred and seven if she's a day? Makes Senior Aurors cry at least once a week? That Jenkins?"

"Yes, Potter."

"But why?"

Malfoy let out a huff, "If you must know, I was hoping to get my husband some time off work; my summit finished early and thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Aww, such a romantic, Malfoy. Who'd ever have guessed?" Harry gave his cock another couple of pumps.

"Will you put that away?"

"No, I don't think I will," he said with a slow stroke and a twist of his wrist at the head. He bucked onto his palm with an almost obnoxious groan. "I'm curious. Why'd you think you could turn up here and get leave approved? Potioneers have no power in this office. _You_ have no power in this office.”

Harry saw the switch flick with the words 'no power' and like that, the fight, the _challenge_ was back. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and stared directly at Harry, "Someone seems to disagree," he sneered, nodding at Harry's erection which showed no signs of waining.

"Oh him? He's easily swayed."

"How easily?" Malfoy drawled taking a step forward and sinking to his knees. He batted Harry's hand away as if it were nothing more than a pesky fly at a picnic and wrapped his own hand around Harry's cock; he took it in his mouth and sucked. Hollowing his cheeks he sunk deeper until the tip was just tickling his gag reflex, he pulled back for a breath then sunk back down to the root, burying his nose in Harry's dark thatch of curls.

"Ohfuckyes-" Harry hissed, cupping his hand around the nape of Malfoy's neck, "-sogood." Even through his near-orgasmic haze and with Malfoy's mouth stuffed and puffy with his cock he could see Malfoy's _Well Obviously_ smirk.

Malfoy's quick, sharp tongue that had proved to be so efficient at wrapping up the Control and Regulation of Applied Potioneering summit early, worked just as well – if not better – at sucking off the Head Auror. It wasn't a long languid Sunday morning blow job that promised of breakfast in bed and marmalade-flavoured kisses and post-brunch lazy fucks; it was hard and fast and perfunctory and _fucking filthy_. After barely thirty seconds of thrusting and sucking, Malfoy looked Harry directly in eye and swallowed. That was all it took, Harry came with a shout, Malfoy's throat deliciously tight around his pulsing cock. As Harry softened, Malfoy sat back on his haunches, a thin string of spunky saliva trailing from his lip until he swiped it away with a swipe of his tongue and an arched eyebrow.

”Fuck, you're killing me, Draco..."

Malfoy preened under the praise, even if he knew it, he loved to hear it. And who was Harry to deny his love?

"Good enough to approve the holiday request, I presume?" Malfoy asked.

Harry chuckled low in his chest, running his thumb in gentle circles in the nape of Malfoy's neck, "At least for the rest of the afternoon. Might need a bit more convincing to keep me home tomorrow.”

"Yeah?" Malfoy asked shuffling forward until he was between Harry's legs and had his arms around his waist. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Harry leaned forward and kissed him, slow and sure, then pulled away, just a hair's breadth, "I'm sure it can, Mr Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my co-author, Prosecco, and my editor, more Prosecco. Don't write or edit drunk, kiddos.
> 
>   
>   
> Whoop Whoop for the mods and #teamsnitch


End file.
